A War For a Single Rose
by Vampire chick1318
Summary: Adrain and Dimitri fight over rose. Who will She choose? What extent will these men go to to get the girl?


**AN: Hey. I obviously am writing a new story, Its about Dimitri & Adrian fighting over Rose's heart. It's set after they come back from the ski resort, but before Dimitri tells her he isn't taking Tasha's offer. The story description says its only romance, but it also has drama, humor, and some heartbreaking stuff.**

**Here it is. Enjoy!**

**:)VC(:**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**1 Preface - Rose's POV**

Wow! I really Love Dimitri. We just spent our whole afternoon training session making out on the gym floor. Well maybe not the whole time...it was pretty close though...ish...ok fine it was like 10 minutes out of the hour. I we spent the first 5 minutes running, then the 45 minutes we had in between I was trying to pin him, once I got it he congratulated me with a kiss on the cheek that slowly led to us making out on the gym floor.

I walked out of the gym in a blissful fog. I was thinking about Dimitri. _Coincidentally_ Adrian happened to be walking by. "Hey my beautiful Rose. Your legs must tiered 'cause you've been running through my mind all day." He said.

I laughed. "That might have been one of your worst yet. How many times do I have to tell you? We. Have. NO. Future. Together."

"Oh Rose stop lying to yourself you know your wrong. Our future together is so bright I need shades."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, No. Adrian why do you keep trying so hard to get me when you know I'm already with..._someone._"

"Well my dad once told me 'Never give up on something you can't go a day without thinking about.' It wasn't just part of another pick up lines when I said I've been thinking about you all day." His tone was very serious and almost sounded sad.

Now I felt kind of bad for him, but of course being me I wouldn't let him know that. "Thats not what you said. You said that I've been running through your mind all day."

"You do know it means the same think, right?" He laughed then looked at the sky. "It's a beautiful day now watch some idiot screw it up. Oh look theres your _someone _I think he wants to talk. See you at din din." I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

I skipped over to Dimitri who was standing at the gym doors. I pulled him into a huge hug. He hugs me back hesitantly. I look up at his face to see whats bothering him. "Whats wrong?" I asked worried that I did something.

"We need to talk but not now you need to go to dinner." He stated in his guardian tone. Oh no this can't be good.

"Are you sure 'cause I'm not hungry? I can talk now and eat later." I asked.

"Yes, go eat. I have to make a call first anyways."

"K, I love you."

"Yeah. I know." He turned and started rubbing his temples.

Wait what! He wasn't supposed to say that. That where he says _I love you too Roza_ or_ As I you my beautiful Rose _not_ Yeah. I know._ Oh my gosh...He does't love me any more. No this can't be happening. I started crying.

So I walked up to the door to see what was wrong, only to hear him say the things I feared the most...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Dimitri's POV**

"She doesn't really love you! You don't love her. You never did. It's just puppy love, doesn't mean **anything**!" I lied to myself as I paced the gym floor. _"If we where humans I'd be arrested right now."_ I said in my head trying to convince myself not to love her. What happened to being the antisocial russian badass guy everyone was afraid of? That plan was going quite well until this little teenage girl got dumped in to my life. See this is what happens when ever I like some one. Trouble. I should go to the north pole to guard polar bears, aren't they endangered.

Thats it I'm calling Tasha! I pulled out my phone and dialed Tasha's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Tasha its–" She cut me off.

"_**DIMITRI!" **_Wow. Someone's a little exited. It's kind of creepy how she knows my voice so well.

"Yes Tasha, it's me. I was calling to tell you that I except your offer."

"_REALLY?" _How is Christian related to her? She's alway over enthusiastic and he's the complete opposite.

I laughed, "Yeah. So...when do I start?"

"_Whenever you want."_

"Ok how about tomorrow. Your still at the same place right?"

"_Yep. Come by whenever!" _

"Ok I just have to take care of somethings, then I'll be off." Those things being braking Rose's heart. This might be hard, but I have to do it. It'll be better for both of us.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Rose's POV**

I had been at the door listening to Dimitri's conversation with Tasha and what he said before. I could feel my heart shattering into a million little pieces. My life sucks. First My best friend's family dies (I technically died too...). Then Victor was after us. We had to run away. I get shunned by the whole school. Jesse spread roomers that I was a blood whore. Oh can't forget Lissa getting kidnapped. Next Christian, Mia, Eddie, Mason, and me got kidnapped by strigoi. Then Mason, my best dhampir friend, died trying to protect me. Just when I thought I it couldn't get any worse the man I love is leaving me for my best friends boyfriends aunt. Oh and on top of that my mom hates me and thinks I'm a failure, and my dad wants nothing to do with me. You wish you were me don't you.

I started crying. He saw me and started walking towards the door so I turned and ran. I didn't want to talk to that bastard. My legs were going as fast as they could. Where should I go? I can't go to Lissa because of the whole Dimitri and me dating part. Adrain's the only one who knows. Guess thats where I'm going.

I made a turn towards guest housing and pushed my legs faster.

Once I get there I immediately started pounding on the door. I was basically laying the door crying when Adrian opened it. With out the door to hold me up I fell on him. He caught me and pulled my into his apartment.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Adrain's POV**

"Rose what's wrong?" I asked her worried. This is the first time I've ever seen her cry. Wow, I guess with her when it rains it pours. I have a feeling I was right about some idiot screwing up her day.

"Him..." I knew exactly who she was talking about. That dirty rotten russian ass hole, what did he do? "He...He...Said he didn't love me and that he never did." She sobbed. I pulled her into a hug. "Then he called Tasha... He's leaving...Like not coming back leaving."

I sat down on the couch and pulled her on to my lap. I stroked her hair and just let her cry. I felt really bad for thinking this but, now that Belikov is gone she might give me a chance!

After a few hours her tears where slowing down. "You know love can feel like heaven, but it hurts like hell."

I shook my head. She looked at me for an explanation. "Everyone says love hurts, but thats not true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Everyone confuses these with love, but in reality love is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain,and makes us feel wonderful again."

She started crying again. Shit, now I made her cry. "Adrain your so smart. Why didn't I listen to you in the first place? It would have saved me from a lot of hurt."

She continued crying till she fell asleep there on my lap. I picked her up and carried her to my bed. I laid down next to her and started to sing softly Nothing On You by B.O.B Feat. Bruno Mars. The song has been stuck in my head all day.

"_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cos they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby"_

She rolled over so her head and arm were on my chest. I smiled and started caressing her hair again.

"_not not not nothing on you babe_

_not not nothing on you_

_i know you feel where i'm coming from_

_regardless of the things in my past that i've done_

_most of really was for the hell of the fun_

_on the carousel so around i spun (spun)_

_with no directions just tryna get some (some)_

_tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)_

_this is how i lost more than i had ever won_

_and honestly i ended up with none_

_there's no much nonsense_

_it's on my conscience_

_i'm thinking baby i should get it out_

_and i don't wanna sound redundant_

_but i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know_

_(that you wanna know)_

_but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)_

_cos we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)_

_and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go)_

_beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cos they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_not not not nothing on you babe_

_not not nothing on you_

_hands down there will never be another one_

_i been around and i never seen another one_

_look at your style they ain't really got nothing on_

_and you out and you ain't got nothing on_

_baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes_

_and you keep it real while them other stay plastic_

_you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic_

_stop.. now think about it_

_i've been to london, i've been to paris_

_even went out there to tokyo_

_back home down in georgia to new orleans_

_but you always steal the show (steal the show)_

_and just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze)_

_like a nintendo 64 (64)_

_if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know)_

_beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cos they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_not not not nothing on you babe_

_not not nothing on you_

_everywhere i go i'm always hearing your name (name, name)_

_and no matter where i'm at girl you make me wanna sing (sing)_

_weather a bus or a plane or a car or a train_

_no other girls in my brain and you the one to blame"_

I kissed her head realizing how prefect this song was for her.

"_beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cos they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_not not not nothing on you babe_

_not not nothing on you_

_yeah and that's just how we do it_

_and i'ma let this ride"_

I apparently woke her because she looked up and gave a small smile. Whoa! I made her smile, while she was this sad. "Thank you so much, Adrain." Her voice was quite and almost...loving! I love the way my name sounds when she says it.

I grinned. "Any time, Rose. Any time..." I might have chance. Excitement filled my thinking about that.

She sat up happily with an ear to ear grin, what the hell. "You know what life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, its about learning how to dance in the rain."

"What caused this new mood of yours."

"Well I was thinking about many things as I was listening to you sing...One thing was that nobody is worth my tear, and the one who is won't make me cry...Second, everything happens for a reason, and it wasn't like we were going to be together much longer...The third thing was you."

WAIT WHAT! She was thinking about me. Why? Did I do something wrong? "_Me?"_ I asked surprised.

She nodded. "Yep" She said popping the p.

"Why?"

"Well I realized that you wouldn't make me cry. That you love me. And that I love you."

SHE LOVES ME! I covered up my excitement with laughing. "Your just realizing I love you when I told almost every day since I moved here."

"Yeah you said that but I didn't know if you would end up hurting me. Like Dimitri said he loved me but he ended up hurting me."

"I see..."

I tackled her so she was laying on the bed. Thats when we started the most amazing kiss ever...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Dimitri's POV**

I pound my fist on the door as I watch Rose run away from me crying. She must have heard me.

"Бог черт возьми. Я такая задница чертовски дыра. (Bog chert vozʹmi. YA takaya zadnitsa chertovski dyra)" I yelled swearing in Russian. She wasn't supposed to hear that. She probably hates me now. This is just great, now I'm in love with a girl seven years younger than me and she hates me. Apparently breaking her heart is easier than I thought.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**AN: I hope you like it. I'll update ASAP. Please Review!**

**:)****ᏉᏨ****(:**


End file.
